Scud's Pixie
by Caitlyn-In-Never
Summary: Emerson Delilah Ford never expected much from her boring life, but the night she was attacked changed everything. She woke up to find herself in an unknown warehouse. It was then she was properly met face to face with the one called "The Daywalker" and his pot-smoking helper. [Pairing: Scud/OC.]


_**Hey everyone! Since I've been on a Blade kick for the past few days, I decided to write one my own self. **_

_**I couldn't help it. This story will lead up to the second Blade movie. Hope you all will like it :) this is sort of a tricky thing to write about. In my personal opinion.**_

**I found myself **walking home late at night once again. Fourth time if I've counted correctly. I think it's high time I tried to find myself a new job. One that doesn't involve me having to work over and lock up. You know, if that was even possible.

Finding a decent job in downtown New York was hard to come by. I'm not kidding either. That's the very same reason why I'm working in a damn comic book store.

The funny thing is I left my home in South Carolina a year ago to find a better job for myself in New York, to make a better life for myself. And I ended up working in a stupid comic book store, living in a rundown apartment complex. Nice, right?

I couldn't complain a lot about the shop. It paid very well and has been keeping me fed and in that apartment for almost two years now. Couldn't argue with that logic. But I'm not sure what's worse about working there though. Is it the fact nerdy, horny teenage boys come in there and try to hit on me? Or is it the whole the store is near a strip club where any types of perverts can spot me? The answer: it's a fucking tie. Either one of them is worse than the other.

I pulled my jacket more around my body, protecting it from the chilly air. My vision staid glued to the sidewalk, quickening my pace as I made it near the strip club, simply ignoring the men who called out to me. I slowed my walking down when the thumping music of the club no longer filled my ears, having me let loose a sigh of relief.

Now since that part is out of the way, another matter waits at hand. Having my short ass walk through an alleyway to get home. Shows just how crazy I am. Though nothing bad has happened yet.

But karma did have a way of biting me in the ass.

My boots clicked on the ground as I walked through the alley, the gravel crunching underneath my weight. I still had my jacket tightened around me as I walked; not much for warmth but rather as a way to calm my nerves. You think streets ain't safe, try some of the alleyways. A lot more dangerous.

I found myself stopping when I heard what sounded like footsteps coming behind me. Now most people would get scared and common sense would tell them to run, but not me. I'm that one person who turns around to see who's coming behind you. But I was a bit shocked when I turned around to find no one standing there. An eyebrow rose as I became confused, knowing I heard someone behind me. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up, and I froze just a bit.

You know that feeling you get when you know you're not alone? That's the feeling I suddenly have.

Letting out a short, shaky breath I started turning back around only to be pinned roughly to the brick wall behind me. My eyes come in contact with brilliant green ones, looking at me as if I was prey of some sort.

A guy probably no a day over thirty stood before me, having my arms pinned above my head, holding my wrist tightly in his cold hands. He had black hair that was slick back, pale skin that was simply flawless matted with a bit of facial hair, wearing nothing but black. Even though he had me pinned to this wall against my will, I'd be lying if I were to say he wasn't attractive.

"Silly girl," he spoke to me. His voice was smooth, and I heard something of an Irish accent in it as he spoke. He gripped my wrist even tighter, seeming almost like a vice. I hissed a bit, to which the guy chuckled as if he was enjoying it. "Don't you know it's dangerous to be walking around alleyways at night?"

"Don't you know not to man-handle a lady?" I gestured back, my full of mock amusement. That was the only way he didn't hear how shaky my voice was.

He chuckled once more. "Fiesty, huh?"

"Depends on who wants to know."

"Liam," he introduced himself, smiling and showing me what appeared to be fangs where his canines would be. _No way. _"And whom might I have the privilege of pinning against this wall."

"Emerson," I answered him by introducing myself. My brows knitted together a bit. "What're you?"

He gave me a deep throaty laugh, smiling and showing his fangs once more. "I'm pretty sure you can figure that out for yourself."

As if on instinct my leg shot up, kneeing Liam in his groin. And like any given man on Earth, he fell down to his knees holding himself. I took this was my chance to escape from him, running my way through the alleyways opening.

I pushed my legs harder than I ever have before, panting heavily as I moved quickly through the alleyways trying to distance myself from Liam in case he was chasing after me.

I made my way through more alleyways until I suddenly gave out a scream when two strong arms circled around my waist, pulling me against a hard body. I tried to get loose from the embrace but it was little use. I gave out frustrated sounds, continuing to try and pull away even though I knew it was no good. "I knew you were fiesty," Liam's voice spoke into my ear, his breath hitting my neck. "I like girls that are fiesty. Hear they're a whole lot more fun."

"What do you want with me?" I questioned, continuing to struggle out of his strong embrace.

"Better if I show you."

Everything happened so quickly then. A horrid, pain-filled scream escaped from my lips as I felt Liam sink his fangs into the side of my neck. At that moment I could actually feel my blood being drained from my body and I slumped down to my knees taking Liam with me, seeing how my legs had became weak. My vision soon started to get hazy as I could feel the end slowly happening.

Yet when a single gunshot ranged out, everything throughout the alleyway, everything seemed to happened slowly.

One minute I'm having my life force sucked out of me and then the neck, I feel Liam remove his fangs from my neck, letting me drop down onto the hard ground. From my side I rolled onto my back, watching with wide-eyes as Liam turned into ash screaming in pain, soon blowing away in the wind.

"Are you alright?" a deep, smooth voice asked me.

I turned my head to the best of my abilities, ignoring the throbbing pain as I felt something like venom going through my body, looking towards the owner of the voice.

He was tall, dark skinned, wearing all black, suited with a few weapons here and there. He held a gun in his left hand and on his face was a pair of dark shades, keeping me from seeing his eyes. If I were to say, if I was asked on how he appeared, I'd say he was very intimidating.

I never got to answer him though. My eyes grew heavy and closed on me, and everything become black.


End file.
